The present invention relates to apparatus for lifting large and heavy loads such as vehicles and, particularly, to hydraulicly operated synchronized dual lift systems.
It is frequently necessary to lift vehicles so as to enable work to be done on their under carriage or the chasis thereof. This is a particularly onerous task when large vehicles such as trucks or the like are to be lifted, since a single lift is not strong enough nor can it be sufficiently stable to lift the same from one side or the other.
It has been known to provide hydraulic lifts having a center cylinder and a pair of outrigger tread platforms. Such devices require a central well which is costly to construct and have the further disadvantage that the vehicle rests with its wheels on the platform, so that access to the wheels and the appertuant portions of the vehicles is impossible.
It has also been known to employ a pair of opposed hydraulic lifts with cantilevered arms extending beneath the vehicle. While this arrangement provides the worker with freedom to get at the wheels and other parts of the vehicle, a particular problem exists in operating dual lift apparatus in synchronism so that a balanced lifting of the vehicle is obtained.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a dual lift system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dual lift system in which the lifts are structually similar and in which the hydraulic power systems are synchronously operated with a minimum of interconnecting flow conduits or piping between the units.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages, will be apparant from the following disclosure.